Bella's Dream
by twifan94
Summary: Bella has a dream about a suspicious persons coming to forks but nobody makes a big deal out of it until alice has a vision of the same person. What happens when this person shows up or if he shows up? Is the cullen family in danger? Is bella in danger?


**Bella's dream**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's pov.**

I woke up in a wondering thought. I had a dream, a dream that got me thinking. I had to tell someone, I had to tell Edward. I was about ready to get dressed and head out the door to the Cullen's, but as I hopped out of bed and started getting dressed I looked at the clock and it said 2:00am. What was I thinking, I put back on my pajamas and went back to sleep and was hoping I would have that same dream again so when I did tell Edward I would remember the whole thing.

When I woke up this time It was 8:00am. I couldn't wait any longer I had to get to the Cullen's fast before I would forget my dream. As I got dressed and headed down the stairs I was almost out the door and then I heard Charlie.

"where are you going Bells"." I am going to the Cullen's I have to tell them something".

" Well I was wondering if You would want to spend some father daughter time today." Charlie had an eager expression on his face. What, he never wanted to spend time with me why would he start now when I have something important to do." What do you say bells". I really don't like to hurt Charlie's feelings so I had to say yes, I guess that dream will have to wait.

"sure dad I will go with you." As soon as I said yes Charlie's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks Bells I am glad you said yes". Charlie and I got into his cop car and started driving around.

" Where are we going dad". I felt weird going someplace with my dad, with your mom would be different but with your dad It just felt weird to me. I had to give Charlie some respect after all he is my dad.

" I don't know bells do you want to see a movie or something". I could see that Charlie was nerves because we never went anywhere together. I new if we saw a movie it would seem like I would never get to the Cullen's."How about we got eat some where". I was hoping he would say yes."Sure Bells whatever you want." We pulled up to this little restaurant and we went inside and took our seats."So bells what do you think of this restaurant". It's nice dad I said with a sigh waiting to get out of here and go to the Cullen's. Before Charlie could say anything else I went to the bathroom and when I walked In I saw Alice. "ALICE"

**Chapter 2**

Bella's pov.

"Alice what are you doing here." I was pretty sure I had a confused face. "Hey Bella ". " I had a feeling that you might be needing me". " I do Alice I really do". "so what did you need me for". "Well I had this dream and I have been wanting to tell you and Edward about it, but when I was about to come to your house Charlie stopped me and asked if I wanted to spend some time with him and I just had to say yes". "Well Bella the dream sounds really important." Alice this dream could change my life". Well tell it to me." Alice had an exciting look on her face waiting for me to tell it. " I can't say now I want to tell Edward too." "Ok lets go then." "Alice I just can't leave Charlie how are we going to convince him to let me go."

"Just leave it to me Bella." Alice walked out the door with a confident smile on her face. I was a little nerves but I followed her out. When We got to the table Charlie had a confused expression on his face. "Alice what a pleasant surprise." "Hello chief swan."

" Is there something I can do for you Alice." "Yes, Yes you can. " You see I totally forgot that me and Bella have this big science project we forgot to do and it is due tomorrow, I was wondering if it was ok if she came with me to finish it." Alice explained that so well it was like she studied it for a long time. By the look on Charlie's face he totally bought it. " Is that ok dad."

"Sure Bella school is very important go get that project done." "Thanks dad I really had fun with you though." I hope you did Bella." "Ok lets go Bella that project can't wait." "ok, bye dad." "Bye Bells." "By chief Swan." "Goodbye Alice." As I was walking out the door I looked back and saw Charlie. His face wasn't that sad as I thought it would be. I think he was just happy that he got to spend some time with me.

We got in the car, it was Edwards Volvo. She is always driving Edwards car. "So Bella is this dream exciting." "Yah a little I guess." "oh Bella can't you tell me now." " No Alice I am going to wait until I am with Edward too so I only have to say it once." "fine." Alice had a frustrated expression on her face I know she wanted me to tell her but I wanted Edward to be right next to me when I tell it.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and It was time that I finally told someone the dream. When I walked inside Edward came running and gave me a big huge. "Bella I am so glad to see you." "I am glad to see you too". I really was happy to see Edward. I loved him so much. Edward kissed me on the lips, then on the forehead then on the lips again. "So Bella what's going on". "Well I have something to tell you." Edward had a concerned look on his face.

**Chapter 3**

Bella's pov.

"Bella what is it, what do you need to tell me." I could tell that Edward was nerves. "Well I had this dream and in my dream I saw someone coming to Forks. I don't know who it is but it was someone we have never seen before and they were coming." "Oh Bella it was just a dream." Edward said with a smile on his face. "Wait it is not just a dream." "What are you talking about Alice." "Well I had a vision not too long ago and there was this person coming to Forks just like in Bella's dream. I was surprised that Alice had the same thing in her mind. "So Edward what are we going to do." Alice seemed a little nerves and so was I. "I think we better get Carlisle." Edward was nerves too. We were all nerves.

"I will go get him." No Alice let me go get him." "Fine Edward you can go get Carlisle." When Edward went to go get Carlisle Alice and I stood there silently waiting for both of them too come. "What is going on guys." Carlisle could help us he always new show. "Well Bella had a dream and Alice had a vision and it was the same thing. It was someone coming to forks that looked suspicious." Edward was a good explainer just like how Alice was with Charlie. "Well that does seem to be a problem."

"What do we do Carlisle." I said with a scared look. "Well the only thing we can do is wait until this person really does show up, but until then we are just going to have to wait." "When do you think that will be." " I don't know Bella, I really don't know." We were all standing in a circle scared, confused, and eager to meet this person.

"Carlisle do you think Bella should stay here just in case." Yes Edward that is a great idea." Edward drove me home real quick to tell Charlie I was spending the night with Alice tonight and to get my over night things. "Dad is it ok if I stay with Alice tonight." "Bells it is a school night." I couldn't think of what to say now, but then I had an idea. "Alice and I didn't get our project done yet and we will probably be up all night trying to get it done so I think it would be better if I stayed there for the night." " I don't know bells." "Please dad I will be fine trust me." "ok bells, but you better get a good grade." "Thanks dad." I went upstairs and got my over night things.

"Bye dad." See yah Bells." Edward was waiting for me outside. " Are you ready to go." "Yes I am ready." As I was about to walk over to the passenger seat Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest and kissed me. "What was that for."

"I Don't know I just felt like I haven't kissed you in forever." I kissed him back and then got into his nice, shinny Volvo.

**Chapter 4**

Bella pov.

As Edward and I were driving back to his house he kept looking at me. "Edward why do you keep looking at me". "Well it just that you look really good today Bella". "So I don't look good any other day." "No Bella that's not what I meant, I meant that you look different and well I don't know your just so beautiful." " Thanks Edward." "Hey Bella you told Alice that this dream could change your life." "How did you know about that." "She told me." "Oh." "so how could it change your life." "Well I am scared that this person will be bad and something will happen to you or to Alice or even your whole family and If anything happened to you guys it would like change my life thinking that I will never get to see you again."

"I won't let anything happen like that Bella, I will never ever leave you. I couldn't take it if I lost you." I new how much Edward loved me, but it felt great to hear him say that. "Ok that's all I wanted to hear". We pulled up to his house and we walked inside. Everyone was sitting in the family room. We walked over there and sat down. "Ok so let me get this straight". Esme always had to know exactly what was going on.

"Bella had a dream that had someone looking suspicious coming to Forks and Alice had a vision of the same thing, is that right." "Yes Esme that is right." Carlisle said to her in a soft voice. "So what do we do Carlisle" I choked out the whole sentence. " We are going to prepare ourselves for this person in case they are bad."

I could tell Edward was thinking hard. " How are we going to that." "Well Edward when all of you guys go to school you have to stick together the whole day so you know where everybody is at." "But Carlisle we all don't have the same classes with each other." " Don't worry Rosalie I will make an arrangement with your teachers I am sure they will listen to me.

" What are you planning on telling them." "That's up to me only Emmett don't worry about it." "What about Bella she can't stay with us every night." "That's when you come in Edward. You usually go over there at night when Charlie is sleeping right, so just do that until we get to know this person." "Ok I can do that." " So does everyone have the plan." At the same time everyone said yes.

"Ok I want everyone in their rooms so I can think about what we are going to say to this person when we meet him. If he does show up." "Come on Bella you come to my room." Edward I was planning on going to your room anyways." " I know I was just making sure." "I went to Edwards room and fell asleep instantly in his arm. "Goodnight Bella."

**Chapter 5**

Bella pov.

When I was awaken by Edward to get ready for school I was wishing it was the weekend when I didn't have to get up and I could just hang out with Edward and Alice the entire day. "Bella get dressed it is time to go to school." "Ok ok I am getting ready." Edward seemed in a bad mood today. "Edward why are you in such a bad mood." "I am not in a bad mood Bella." "Yes you are." "Ok fine I am." "Well why are you so mad today." "Ok last night when you were sleeping I went downstairs and Emmett and Jasper were with Carlisle in the kitchen. So I asked them what was up and they all said nothing so they must be keeping something from me." "That's it." "What do you mean that's it." That's why you are so mad." "Yes Bella it drives me nuts when people don't tell me anything especially my family." "It will be fine Edward let's just go to school."

I gave Edward a kiss on the cheek and went downstairs. I opened the door for everyone to go out but when I looked at Edward he was giving Emmett and Jasper an Evil glare. "Let's go Edward forget about it." He listened and followed me out the door." He opened the door to his Volvo for me and I got in. I watched him get into the driver's seat. "Edward you know you are going to just have to let this go." "Why should I." "Because we all have to stick together today and I am not going the whole day with you glaring at Emmett and Jasper." "Ok I will let it go, only for you Bella." "Ok that's all I ask."

We pulled up to school and everybody was there already. I got out and said my hellos. "Hi guys." "Hi Bella." They called back at the same time. We all walked up to the school and as we were entering we saw Carlisle. "Hey Carlisle what are you doing here." Alice seemed in a little of a bad mood to, but maybe it was just me. " I told all your teachers that you will be in the same class together." "Ok."

"Have fun today guys." "Carlisle it is school, school is always boring." Edward use your imagination." "Ok I will try." Before we could say anything else Carlisle was already gone. We all walked into science class and took our seats. Since Edward and I already had this class together we sat in our usual spots.

"Good morning class please take your seats and let's get started." Our science teacher was dressed in all blue today blue shirt, blue shoes, blue pants, it was really weird and he looked gay. He was about to say something until there was a soft knock at the door. In came a boy, he had short hair and he was tall. He wasn't that attractive either. When he came closer in the class room I started panicking, I was sweating from my head to my toes. I looked At Alice and she was doing the same thing. "What's wrong Bella." "Edward that's the person from my dream."

Chapter 6

**Bella's pov.**

"Are you sure that is the guy from you dream." "Yes Edward I recognize his face that it him." Edward looked at Jasper, Emmett, And Rosalie and gave them a little nod. He didn't have to nod at Alice because Alice already new who he was.

"Ok class this is Zack Burns he is new here today make him feel welcome." " Mr. Burns you can take a seat behind Edward and Bella there." As he walked to his seat I watched him the whole way there just in case he tried to make a move or something like that. "Edward what do we do now." "Do not make eye contact with him." "ok." I was glad I was sitting by Edward at this moment. When class rang to go to are next classes he was in the same class as we were again. But the scary part is all the classes that we went to were my classes so If Carlisle never put all of us together it would be me and him and I would be by myself. That thought gave me the creeps, but it was true.

We went to lunch and of course Mike let him sit with his group. "He doesn't look like he is out to get us." "Rose they never do, I bet it is a trick." "Oh come on Edward look at him does it look like he is going to try and kill us." "Rose we are not going to start a fight stay away from him." I wasn't planning to talk to him anyway." I got up to go get an apple. "Bella where are you going." I am just going to go get an apple." "Well be careful." "Ok Edward I will." I went over to get an apple, but while I was walking over there I could feel Edwards eyes watching me the whole way.

I was looking for the right apple when I heard someone behind me. "Hello" I turned around and standing right in front of me was Zack." I didn't know what to do but say hi back. "Hi" "Are you Isabella swan." " Yah." I was really nerves, I couldn't just walk away or he would know something was up. " I am Zack we have all of our classes together. I just moved here from Wyoming." " That's cool." " Yah so are those your friends over there." "Um yah."

"Well I hope they have good eyes." That little sentence right there scared me to death. I guess Edward saw that I was scared because he was at my side really quick. "Come one Bella we better go, class will start soon." "Ok" I was so glad Edward came I wanted to get away from him as fast as I could.

" Goodbye Bella." I didn't say goodbye back, Edward and I went to our next class. I sat down and looked at Edward. "What happened Bella what did he say." "Well he started out by saying his name and where he came from and then he asked about you guys and I said they are my friends and He said they better have good eyes." "Bella don't leave my side from now on" "ok"

**Chapter 7**

Bella's pov.

Class started and in came Zack. He gave me a small smirk but I looked away. "Edward what do you think he is planning to do." "I do not know Bella but I know it can't be something good." The bell rang for school to be over. We went by Edward's car and we talked about what Zack said to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "Oh man I wish my vision would have been wrong and he was actually a nice person, why does it seem like our family has so much drama. Drama, Drama, Drama." "Alice SHUT UP." "God Emmett don't have a cow." "Guys it is fine if we all stick together we will be fine." "How do you know Edward." "Because Alice I can feel it."

Edward drove me home while the rest went back to their house. "Edward are you staying with me tonight again." "Bella I always do don't I." "Yah." I was so tired that I was just about to fall asleep." " Wait Bella When you wake up I might not be here." "What, where will you be." " I have to go hunting but just for a little bit I will probably be back before you wake up." "Ok." "Don't leave this house Bella until I get back." "ok." Before he could say anything else I was already asleep.

I woke up and it was 10:00pm. I got dressed and went downstairs, as usual Charlie was already gone. But there was a note on the table it read.

Dear, Bella when you wake up I need you to come where I am hunting at. I am hunting at the meadow. I seems that I will have to stay out here longer so I need you to come. Hurry. Your love Edward!

I know Edward told me to stay here, but now he is telling me to go to the meadow. I hopped in my truck and headed to the meadow. When I got there I went in the center. There was no one to be in site. I called for him. EDWARD, EDWARD ARE YOU HEAR. There was no answer. "Hello Bella." That voice did not sound like Edward, I turned around. "Zack." I was so scared I could not make my feet run.

"I new your little friends didn't have good eyes." He rubbed is hand down my arm. I pulled away and gave him a dirty look. "What do you mean that they don't have good eyes." "It means that they couldn't keep you safe." " You see Bella I am sent here on a mission."

"What Exactly is your mission." "I am getting to that part." I just wanted to run but my body was so still that it wouldn't move. "my mission that I was sent to do was to KILL you." I didn't know what to do, finally I just took off running. Before I got any where he grabbed my arm and knocked me to the ground. "It is too late to run now Bella." "I guess that little letter of mine worked." " You are mine now." I screamed hoping someone would hear me, but nothing I was dead.

Chapter 8

**Bella's pov.**

Zack started walking toward me. "Stay away from me." He walked closer." "Who sent you to kill me." I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell me. He stopped. Since I was still on the ground he crouched on his knees and leaned forward. "Well you see Bella I had this sister and she left me her will, you know her money." "I know what a will is I am not stupid." "ok anyway also in her will she had a note saying kill Isabella Swan. I tracked you down for 2 years and finally hear I am." "Who exactly is your sister." "Her name was VICTORIA." Great I was totally dead, the girl that wanted to kill me but failed, her brother is right in front of me. It was official I was doomed.

He got up and grabbed me by the arm. He lifted me off the ground and I was just hanging there. " PUT HER DOWN" I tried to look behind my shoulder, but I only got a little peak of who is was. It was Edward. "EDWARD." "Well, well, well ,if it isn't Edward Cullen. You want me to put her down don't you." "Yes." Before I new it I was being tossed so far into the trees. I hit the ground hard I barley could move. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't move.

"BELLA ARE YOU OK." " I don't know Edward I hit the ground really hard." Edward picked me up but he had to put me right back down because Zack was coming. "Bella try…" before Edward could finish his sentence he was being picked up by Zack. I saw him being tossed to the opposite side of the meadow. Zack ran after him. I didn't know what happened to Edward but I had to help after all I got him into this mess. I tried to get up. Finally I got to my feet. I grabbed a huge stick and went to go find Edward. I found him. Zack was right next to him and Edward was down on one knee really hurt. I hide behind a tree and waited

"Well Edward as soon as I am done with you your little girlfriend is history. Edward tried to get up but there was a piece of bark right through his leg. I ran out of the trees and came up behind him and hit him with the tree log

Zack fell to the ground. I hit him until blood was gushing everywhere. He was dead. I trough the tree log down on the ground and went over to help Edward. "Hey Edward are you doing ok." "Yah it is just my leg." He put one arm on my shoulder and I took him to my truck. I set him in the passenger seat and headed to the Cullen's. "Hey Bella." "Yah." "You did a great job tonight." "Thanks I had practice." "What practice." "Well you know how many times you had to come to my rescue, Well I have had practice." "Oh." I was glad that was all over. I had to get to Carlisle for Edward's leg. "How's your leg." "It hurts but I will be ok until we get to my house."

We got to the house and it seemed like everybody was there. I put Edwards arm around my shoulder and walked in. "Oh my god what happened to you." "I am fine Esme. "Fine my ass."

Chapter 9

**Bella's prov.**

"Seriously I am Esme." I felt really bad for Edward, in his eyes I could tell that he was really hurting but he didn't want me to notice. "Edward we need you to get to Carlisle right now." "ok." Carlisle was in the kitchen so we took Edward to him. "What happened to you Edward." "It is a long story I will tell you after you get this stinking log out of my leg." "ok do you want me to treat you here or at the hospital." "Here is fine." Carlisle put a towel on Edwards leg and started leading him to the couch. Carlisle cleared his throat. "this may sound a little weird but if you don't want it to hurt when I take it out you need to be a little angry or stressed so is there something or somebody that can do that." "Not that I know of Carlisle." "I think I know somebody." "Who Bella." "Edward trust me I will be right back."

I left the house, got in my truck. I new who could make Edward angry. The person he really doesn't like around. JACOB. I arrived at Jacob's house and I walked up to his door and knocked softly. "Bella what are you doing here." "Well Jake don't get mad when I tell you this." "ok go on." "Ok Edward got hurt. A log went through his leg and to get it out he needs to be angry or stressed and he doesn't like you that much so I thought you could do it." "So you are just using me." "No not at all, yah I guess." "No I won't do it." "Come on Jacob don't be such an ass help me out." "Fine for you not for him for you." "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU."

We got in my truck and headed back. I could tell Jacob wasn't very happy with me but I didn't care I had to help. We pulled in the drive way, Alice was waiting on the steps. "What is that dog doing here." "Easy Alice he is going to make Edward mad." "Good thinking Bella it will work as soon as he walks into the door Edward will be madder than hell all ready." I gave little laugh and walked in. "Hey guys I brought Jacob." Carlisle looked at him "That will work."

Carlisle placed Jacob in front of him and stated to pull the log out of him. "OWCH I thought you Said it wouldn't hurt." "Well I guess you aren't mad enough." Carlisle looked at me than at Jacob. " Bella stand next to Jacob." I went and stood next to him. "Edward are you mad yet." "Not really Carlisle." "I think I Know what to do." "What Jacob what do you do." Jacob faced me and grabbed my arm and kissed me on the lips. I did not want to kiss Jacob but if it would help Edward I let him. When we were done I looked at Edward and he was mad. "Carlisle pull the log." Chill Esme I am going." Carlisle pulled the log right out. He then wrapped a big bandage around his leg. "Edward are you ok." Fine Bella thanks."

We all said thanks to Jacob and then he left. I went and sat next to Edward while the others were in the kitchen. "Bella did you enjoy Kissing him." Of course not Edward I only enjoy kissing you." Edward pulled my face toward his and kissed me.

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's prov.**

It has been a week and Edwards leg was completely healed. I was at home doing my homework. As always I was waiting for Edward to come through my window. I hate math I never really liked it. I threw my math do the side and put my head on my desk. "You're going to have to do that." "Edward." I ran up to him and gave him a big kiss. "Can you help me." "Sure." He helped me and I finally understood it. "Thanks Edward." "No problem." To me Edward seemed in a good mood, he was so smiley.

I was done with my homework so I went over to lay on my bed. Edward came and laid next to me. "Are you tiered tonight Bella." "Yes." "Well go to sleep then." "I don't want to, you just got here." "I will be here in the morning just get some sleep." "Ok goodnight." "Night my beautiful Bella."

The next day when I woke up I got dressed and headed down stairs. Charlie was gone like always so I opened the door to go outside. "Where are you going." Edward always popped out at me. "I am going to school." "Not without breakfast you aren't." " I am not hungry." "ok." He led me to his car and I got in. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. We help hands all the way to school. I loved touching Edwards hands, it was something about them I loved.

We got to school. I was glade everything was back to normal. We all went to our regular classes. I still wish Edward was in all my classes. When lunch came around I was starving. My trey was full. "I told you, you should have eaten breakfast." "I don't have that much." "Bella you can't even see the bottom of your trey." I looked down and I gave a little laugh. Edward did too.

I ate most of it, but not all of it. I went to my next class and Edward followed because that was the class we had together. I did not pay any attention while there. I was too busy looking at Edward and he was busy looking at me. I don't know what, but Edward looked really hot today.

School ended and I went to wait by Edwards car. I saw him coming out of the building. When he got to me he gave me a hug. "Bella I want to show you something." He set me in the car and he drove out of forks. We arrived at the park. "Edward what are we doing her." He didn't say anything he took my hand and let me to a big beautiful tree in the middle of the park. I looked at the tree and on it, it said EDWARD+BELLA FOREVER. "I made this a couple of days ago, do you like it."

"Edward I love it. It is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He pulled me close to him and he ran his hand down my cheek and kissed me. We kissed under the moonlight under the tree where it said in big letters EDWARD+BELLA FOREVER.


End file.
